


Drink Responsibly

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing now, Light Angst, Long Ass Nonsense, MC is bold and daring, MC is in a relationship with all seven brothers, OOF. WELCOME TO THE ANGST TRAIN, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, The prompt called for an affectionate and emotional MC so here, Truth or Dare, VERY MUCH SELF INDULGENT, drink responsibly please, fite me it works like that, mentions of drinking, mentions of possible death - Freeform, prompt, they just do lots of shit here, this is way too long, you'll get bored of this I'm sure of it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: Mammon challenges MC to a drinking contest. Shit is about to begin.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Drink Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So here it is- the somewhat extended and nonsense version of the prompt: MC is an emotional and affectionate drunk.
> 
> I have a high alcohol tolerance and I have never gotten drunk. So MC is more like that here. 
> 
> Drink responsibly!

You were in the living room, sitting by the fire and reading a book when you spotted Mammon. 

“Hey, Mammon!” 

You startle him so bad that he almost drops the thing he was holding. He managed to catch it again and then he hid it behind his back, making you raise an eyebrow.

“Watcha got there?” You close your book and stand up from the couch.

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” He shakes his head, but you of course knew that he was lying.

When Mammon says something is nothing, it usually means something.

“Why are you lying, huh?”

Mammon sweats. He gulps and stares at your piercing gaze as he grips tight on the package he’s hiding behind his back.

“R-Really, MC. This… this is nothing.” He then says when,

“What’s this?” Lucifer sweeps in from behind him and grabs the package.

Mammon shrieks. He jumps high into the air and then lands right behind you to hide from Lucifer.

“Mammon was hiding it from me. What is it?” You ask.

“Hey! MC, you snitch.” Mammon grumbles but you just grin at him.

“Hm.” Lucifer unwraps the brown wrapping paper from the package to reveal a bottle.

“Where did you get this?” Surprised at how calm the question was, Mammon still gulps.

“I got it as a thank you from one of the demons that work in Majolish.” He replies and Lucifer raises a brow.

“Hey, I’m tellin’ the truth here!” 

“What is it?” You ask again and Lucifer turns the bottle towards you. It looked like a bottle of wine and there was a label on it, written in cursive, that says “Demonus 10”.

“Isn’t Demonus kind of like, your equivalent of alcohol?” 

Lucifer nods at your question, “I hope you weren’t planning on drinking this all by yourself?” he turns to Mammon.

“No!”

Yep. He was. 

“Mammon, you know how you get when you’re drunk.” Lucifer reprimands him and the latter huffs before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“The great Mammon gets drunk?” You laugh at him and he flushes.

“Hey! what’re you laughing at me for?! Demonus really can get you drunk within a few shots!” He defends.

“I highly doubt that, it doesn’t affect me all that much.” Lucifer then says and you raise a brow at him.

“Mammon’s just a lightweight unlike the rest of us.” Someone then says and you all turn around to see Asmodeus coming in with Satan.

“I ain’t lightweight, Asmo! What’re you tellin’ everybody here about that for?!” Mammon protests.

“You are a lightweight, remember on Beel’s birthday? There was a ton of alcohol and you took like five shots of Demonus with a mix of Blue Paradise and you were out like a light.” Satan recalls and this makes you snicker.

“Oi! What’re you laughin’ at MC?! You think you could’ve handled it better than me?!” He fumes and you smirk.

Oh did he just do what you think he did?

“I’ve never gotten drunk.” You boldly say and the brothers turn to you.

“Seriously? Like never?” Asmodeus asks with wide eyes. He himself has gotten drunk a few times whenever he got carried away when partying at the club.

“Never. Back in the human world, whenever me and my friends were out drinking, I’m always the last man standing. Bit of a pain really, since I need to clean up after most of the time.” You shrug.

“I didn’t know you drink, MC.” Beelzebub was suddenly walking in, followed by a sleepy Belphegor.

“I do. I can drink well enough than Mr. Lightweight here.” you jerk a thumb towards Mammon.

“Hey! Who you callin’ Mr. Lightweight?! I ain’t lightweight and I’ll prove it to you! Besides, what you were drinkin’ was human world alcohol, this is Devildom Demonus. They’re different. One shot and I guarantee you that you’ll flop.” Mammon stalks over to Lucifer and grabs the bottle out of his hands.

“Are you challenging me to a drinking contest?” You raise a brow with a smirk.

“Yeah! That’s exactly what I’m doing!”

“Oi, oi, you two, I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Satan shakes his head.

“Yeah. MC, this is Demonus, you could get sick.” Beel says worriedly.

“Shh… let them finish.” Belphie cuts him off, clearly amused.

“Indeed, I would love to see how far MC could go. Maybe I’ll take you to the club with me if you get past ten shots.” Asmo smiles.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Lucifer finally steps in and grabs the Demonus back from Mammon.

“Oh come on, Luci! Have a little sense of fun!”

“My idea of fun has nothing to do with these two participating in a drinking challenge. MC, you’re human, as much as I admire your courage to challenge this moron over here, he’s right in saying that this Demonus could affect you differently.”

"Has that theory ever been tested before?" You wonder out loud. 

"No, but I'm not risking it." Lucifer replies with a shake of his head.

“Lucifer, will you relax? I know what my limits are. I’ll tap out and admit defeat if I do feel like I can’t take it.” You reassure him but he gives you a stern look of disapproval.

“If you’re so worried then why don’t you just come and supervise?” Belphie then suggests.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good idea.” You nod towards the Avatar of Sloth.

Clearly, he was amused at where all of this was leading up to.

“Come on, Luci! It’s not a school night. It won’t be a problem. And we’ll be there too if that will make you feel any better.” Asmo sing-songs and finally, the eldest has given up.

Your eyes spark with mischief when he sighs, it means you’ve won.

“Fine. But this event will stay here in the House of Lamentation only-”

“What event stays here in the House of Lamentation only?” All of you turn around to see Simeon, Solomon, Luke, and Leviathan.

Well, that's new. 

“Why are you four suddenly hanging out together?” Mammon asks the question before you could.

“Luke and Solomon were playing a new game that Levi was also playing so they got together to talk about it.” Simeon answers and turns to you,

“So? What’s going on here?” 

“Oh. Me and Mammon are having a drinking contest, wanna join?” You grin at the angel and Lucifer couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose.

“A what?” Luke asks, scandalized.

“Oh. Of course, I don’t mean you, Luke, you’re way too young to be drinking.”

“Wha- I am a few centuries old! I’m just short, MC, we’ve talked about this!” Luke defends, turning a little pink.

“Nope. You babey.” You tease him and he runs after you so you hide behind Beel who easily lifts you off the ground, away from Luke’s reach.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Luke fumes but you just laugh at him when your eyes suddenly fixed on Solomon.

“Oh hey, Solomon, wanna join?” You ask him and everyone turns to the other human in the room.

“A drinking contest against demons?” He wonders for a while,

“Sure. Why not? This could be entertaining.” Solomon nods at you and you get down from Beel’s hold. Luke huffs but you smile at him and his frown is instantly gone.

“Well, since Solomon is going, I think it’s our responsibility to look after him. He is part of Purgatory Hall after all.” Simeon then says and you nod in agreement.

You turn to Mammon, “Oi, Mammon. Since this is like a bet, how much are we talking about?”

“How much-”

“500 Grimm? Let’s start small since I don’t want you going broke once I beat you.” You smirk and you can hear Satan and Asmo laughing. Lucifer was looking at you with a smirk. He can sense your pride, thank you very much, and he’s living for it.

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean!? That’s some confidence!” Mammon accuses and you shrug.

“I’m down with 500 Grimm.” Solomon interjects and raises his hand for you to shake. You exchange grins before holding your hand out to Mammon.

“So?”

“You’re on! You two are gonna make me rich in no time! HAHAHA!” Mammon shakes your hand and Simeon sighs.

“Why do I feel like this is a terrible idea?”

“Because it is.” Luke whispers by his side.

The bets have been made and the challenge is now accepted.

Later that night in the House of Lamentation’s living room:

The couch was moved away to make room for all of you. You were in your pajamas, as were the others. There were food and drinks scattered on the table that was on the floor. There were pillows and bean bags for you and the others to sit on. There was another separate table for the rest of the food and drinks by the side.

“Okay, I understand why Barbatos is here, but why is the Prince of Devildom here as well?” you ask as soon as you step in.

“Well, when Lucifer called and said he has to come and supervise one of his brother’s dumb ideas, I just had to ask what it was and so now I’m intrigued.” Diavolo replies with a smile.

And yes, he was there. Barbatos was there too and surprisingly, he was in a more casual form of clothing than his usual butler attire.

“Oi! This wasn’t my dumb idea, it was MC’s!” Mammon yells at Lucifer.

“It was yours. You challenged them and they just upped the ante.” Lucifer replies with a sigh. He was sitting on a chair right next to Diavolo and Barbatos was standing by the side.

“Barbatos, this is just like a casual sleepover, you don’t need to hover over there.” You say to him and he turns a bit red before looking at Diavolo.

“They’re right. Go and sit with the others.” Diavolo urges him and he nods before sitting next to Satan and Leviathan.

“Oh. Looks like everyone’s here.” Simeon then enters with Luke and Solomon.

“Are you sure it’s wise to bring that shrimp here?” Mammon snickers and you reach out for the pillow under your butt to smack him with it.

“Shut up, you greedy demon! I’m only here to look out for Solomon!” Luke defends.

“Hm? That’s not what you said back in the-”

“Ah! Aren’t we going to start yet? Beel is already eating!” Luke diverts their attention and everyone turns to look at the Avatar of Gluttony who was stuffing his face with cupcakes that Barbatos had made.

“Hey, you know what would be more fun?” Diavolo then calls for their attention and Lucifer has this “Oh no what’s he gonna do now?” look on his face.

“If we all had a drink. I broke open the storage for this. Watching these three would be fun but it would be more exciting if we can all relax and have a drink ourselves.” 

All the color had drained from Lucifer’s face. That was a terrible idea. 

“That’s a great idea!” You chime in with a huge smile and Lucifer sighs.

He can't win. Not when everyone seems to agree with you.

“Don’t worry, we’re not lightweight like Mammon here.” Asmo says, earning a sputter of annoyance from his brother.

“Oh, you know what? Whenever me and my friends were drinking, we always played games to make the night more fun.” You suggest and all ears were on you.

“Every game is fun when you’re drunk off your ass.” You add and Asmo nods in agreement.

“Now that is interesting. It’s been a while since I’ve played games while drinking.” Diavolo chuckles and Lucifer sighs once again.

“Please don’t encourage them.”

“Oh come on, Luci! It could be fun!” Asmo was all for it, he loves these kinds of games after all.

“Well, the game we usually play a lot is Truth or Dare. Since you get bolder and bolder to take dares and answer the dumbest questions when you have alcohol in you.” You explained.

“So that's all? A game of truth or dare?” Levi asks, a bit skeptical. 

"Oh Levi, you shouldn't underestimate the drunk questions and dumb dares that that game produces." You grin at him and now he's a bit scared of the game than the alcohol Diavolo has put out for them.

“Okay first things first, let’s start drinking.” You take a shot of the Demonus and everyone gapes at you.

You turn to them with a raised brow, “What?”

“You just… You downed that glass in one go.” Levi says, amazed.

“Uhm, was that wrong? It tastes good. Kind of like what tequila tastes like back in the Human World. Mixed with a little bit of sweetness. I would argue that it also tastes like… hmmm… margarita, in a way.” You nod to Solomon.

“Hahaha! This looks like it’s going to be a fun night.” Diavolo comments and so the drinking session began.

Everyone has a bottle of a certain drink, different from Demonus. You were drinking that too, plus the Demonus, as were Mammon and Solomon.

“Alright, Mammon, MC has already taken a shot, it’s your turn. And also, the rules for you three are: if anyone taps out or passes out before the other two, then that person of course loses and owes both the winners 500 Grimm.” Asmo, proclaiming himself the game master, says. Levi would do it but he’s not good at drinking games.

“Alright, alright.” Mammon nods. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, every time someone takes a shot, they need to answer a truth or do a dare.” You remind them and they all nod.

"If you decide to skip a dare or truth then you get five shots. That way, you'll regret skipping." There was a glint of mischief in your eyes and all of them could tell that you were used to these kinds of things. 

“Wait, you already took your shot, so you have to answer or do one yourself.” Solomon then says.

“Yep. And I pick truth. I’m not gonna put my life in your hands just yet.” You smirk before leaning back on the bean bag.

“Alright then MC, for your truth.” Asmo stops to think before he breaks into a grin, 

“Have you ever had a lover before?”

Everyone was suddenly quiet. They all anticipated your answer.

“Nope.” You admit with a shrug.

“Eh? Seriously? Not one?” Asmo asks and you nod.

“Aside from you seven, now? Nope. Never had one. Didn't care to have one. And that is my truth, my friend.” You reply and narrowly miss everyone’s sigh in relief.

“Alright, Mammon! Truth or Dare!” You point towards him as he takes a shot.

“Truth! I’m not falling for any dares this time!”

“Ah but if you all picked truths then it’s not fun!” Asmo complains.

“How about one shot is dare and two shots is truth. That way, if you do keep picking truths, you’re prone to get drunk faster.” You suggest and everyone nods so you take a shot to make up for the truth you had earlier.

“Fine, then.” Mammon says and takes the second shot.

“So for your truth, Mammon.” Asmo thinks when Lucifer motions for him to come closer. 

You all watch as Asmo walks over to their eldest and Lucifer whispers something in his ear before the latter grins widely.

“Oi! What are you two planning there huh?!” Mammon asks.

“Okay, Mammon,” Asmo returns to his seat, “For your truth, who was it that filled Lucifer’s bedroom with dozens of cats last Saturday?”

Oof. Lucifer’s good. No one ever did fess up to that prank but Lucifer was sure that everyone knew who did it, they just didn’t want to say who. Everyone ended up being punished.

“Can I switch to dare?” Mammon gulps.

“NOPE.” You and Belphie say together with a grin.

"Remember, skipping is five shots. Unless you wanna lose the 500 Grimm so early into the night…" You tease him and he sputters. 

No way out now. 

“It was me.” He finally admits and Lucifer only gave him a nod. He’s dead later for sure.

"So, Solomon, Truth or Dare?" You ask the third party in your drinking contest. 

"Dare." He boldly claims and you grin. 

"Wow, already?" Asmo says, a little surprised. 

Solomon shrugs, "How bad could it be?" 

Oh. He really shouldn't have said that. 

You then turn to Beel, "Hey, Beel, pass me that pack of hot sauce."

The color on Solomon's face drained big time. 

Beel tosses you the packet and you hand them to Solomon. 

"Hot Sauce Shot, my dear friend."

"Good one, MC!" Asmo laughs. 

"Someone ready a glass of milk." Levi murmurs but he's grinning like a fool. 

"A pack of ice might hurt less." Belphie comments. 

For context, Devildom Hot Sauce is made of pure ghost peppers. The demons love it, but as you and Solomon were both human, you were advised to stay away from it. 

Until tonight… 

"I regret this decision." Solomon sighs. 

"Are you taking five shots? Or are you taking the hot sauce?" You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he sighs before taking the packet from your hands. He opens it and red smoke escapes from the tear. 

Solomon pinches his nose and downs the hot sauce in one go. 

Silence. 

And then, 

"Ahhhh!!! Give me some milk! Holy! Ahhhh!!!" his face was red, his brow was sweating and his eyes were full of tears. 

"AHAHAHAHA!!" the rest of you double over in laughter as Solomon drinks from a glass of milk that Barbatos handed to him. 

It took seven glasses of milk until he finally calmed down. 

"That… Was… Horrible." He breathes out. He was now lying on his back right next to you and you laugh. 

"Hey, no one told you to pick dare."

"I'm gonna get you for this."

"Wow, Solomon your hot sauce incident already has a million views!" Levi then says. 

"You put it on Devilgram?!"

“Hahaha! That's the funniest shit I've seen in weeks!" Mammon falls off his bean bag chair.

"Wow MC knows what they're doing." Beel comments and you gesture to him with finger guns. 

"This is why they're a good asset to our club." Belphie nods and gets a warning look from Lucifer. 

"Alright! That was fun! Who’s next? Satan!” Asmo says and Satan chose truth before taking two shots of the Demonus.

“Alright then here’s your truth… are you and Lucifer really on good terms or is that just for show?” You ask while wagging your eyebrows.

“Ooooh! Good one, MC!” Asmo high fives you.

“We are on better terms than we were before.” Satan answers and turns to Lucifer who nods.

“Ah… It’s a shame I missed that incident.” Belphie then says.

“We can repeat the curse.” Solomon says before hiding behind you to avoid a bolt of lightning from Lucifer.

"Do you want all of your food to be magically filled with hot sauce, Solomon?" 

"Sir, no, sir."

“Okay, Belphie, you next!” Asmo then gestures and the seventh born sighs.

“Fine. Truth.” Belphie yawns as he says his choice then he takes two shots. He's always gonna pick truth, that's for sure. A dare is too tiring. 

“Belphie, you’re obviously the only one who didn’t get to spend that much time with MC, so I was wondering after all the conflict was resolved, how do you feel about our little human?” Asmo asks and all eyes are suddenly on him.

“Why is my question so personal?” He complains, scratching his left cheek with his hand while the other actively tightens its grip on his pillow.

“Just answer the question, come on Belphie, I’m curious too.” You tease and he frowns at you.

“I think you’re annoying. And you get on my nerves every time because you’re loud like Mammon and Levi but...”

Everyone collectively leans in to hear what he has to say,

“But I’m not bothered by your presence. I'm… used to you… by now… And you give me a bit of comfort, I guess since you are somewhat connected to us… in a sense.” His face was a light shade of pink and everyone started to say their ‘Awww’s before Belphie glared at them.

“You comfort me too, Belphie.” You smile and he looks away shyly.

"Asmo! Truth or dare!" You then look at the Avatar of Lust. 

"Oh, you know that it's truth." He grins and there was a light in your eyes that could only mean trouble. 

"Okay, this is FMK." 

"FMK?" Luke wonders. 

"Ah shit. Child on board." You mumble but he heard you completely. 

"I'm not a child! And… and whatever it is… it's just a game." He says, stuttering a little. 

"FMK stands for Fuck, Marry, Kill." Solomon explains, waving his hands nonchalantly and Luke's eyes went wide. 

"Solomon!" 

"What? He said it was fine."

"Whatever. Okay, Asmo," You turn to him to think. 

"Fuck, Marry, Kill. Solomon, Simeon, Barbatos."

"Wha- Why am I included?" Barbatos turns a little pink as he looks at you. 

"You're part of the group too aren't you?" You smile at him and he goes a bit quiet, obviously shy. 

"That's a hard one!" Asmo pouts and you shrug. 

"Hmmm… okay, I'd definitely Marry Barbatos." He smirks at the butler who blushes big time. 

"Aww… but who do I kill? I mean I'd tap these both." Asmo gestures to Simeon and Solomon that you double over in laughter as Luke spits his drink. 

"Asmo…" Lucifer warns but Diavolo cuts him off with laughter.

"I guess I saw that coming." The prince chuckles. 

"Aahhhh! MC this is hard! I'm gonna get you for this!" Asmo frowns before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

You take a swig of the other drink before raising the bottle towards him. 

"Fine! I'd kill Solomon and I'd do the dirty with Simeon. I mean, if I'm the cause of an angel to sin then why not?"Asmo finally answers and Levi smacks him with a pillow before covering his own face with it and you just died laughing. 

"I'm… flattered?" Simeon wonders and Asmo winks at him playfully. 

"Figured you'd kill me." Solomon then says. 

"Aw come on! Don't be like that! This is MC's fault!"

"Why me? You're the one who chose truth!" You defend yourself but you can't stop laughing. 

"Whatever! Who else hasn't gone?" Mammon interjects and spots Levi hiding behind a pillow. 

"Oy Levi! It's your turn!" The shout startles Levi, 

"E-Eh?! I already went!" He lies. 

"No, you didn't." You deadpan and he sighs before taking two shots. 

"Truth then."

"Levi! Trolley time! Two trolleys are hanging by a cliff. One, is all your merch, all your Ruri-chan memorabilia, everything in your room. The other, MC. Who will you save?"

"Oh no." Beel unconsciously says. 

"Drop me. I'm already dead inside." you murmur and Solomon laughs. Simeon flicks your forehead.

Satan sighs, "This question can be boiled down to: who do you love more?" 

DEAD. Levi's dead. He's sputtering like a fool as soon as Asmodeus asked him the question. 

"Wha- I… I don't… What kind of a question is that?!" Levi avoids your gaze entirely. 

"Technically speaking, since you're taking too long to answer, it clearly means that you're considering dropping MC to their death." Belphie comments and Levi's eyes went wide. 

"No!"

SILENCE™

"No?" You raise a brow and he hides his face into the pillow before mumbling something incoherent. 

"Huh? What was that, Levi?" Mammon asks. 

Levi lifts his tomato-colored face, "I said! I… said…"

"That… I love MC more than Ruri-chan so… so… of course, I'll save MC!" He practically yells his answer and you swore you could see smoke coming from the top of his head. 

"Ayeee! Levi! That's the first time you've ever put anyone above Ruri-chan!" Asmo teases and earns a glare and another smack of the pillow from Levi. 

"Tsch. What's with all the confessin' happening around here?" Mammon grumbles. 

"Oh shut up, Mammon. I think it's sweet." You smile at Levi and he just buries his entire face into the pillow as his bean bag chair is sinking lower. 

"Let's continue the game and lay off him, yeah?" You say and turn to Lucifer. 

"Lucifer, truth or dare."

"Wow MC are you sure?" Asmo questions your boldness but you just shrug.

"It's just a game, you guys."

"Very well, truth." Lucifer says calmly as he takes two shots. You and Asmo look at each other before whispering back and forth. 

Oh no™

"FMK, Luci! MC, Lord Diavolo and Solomon." 

Everyone snickers at Asmo's question but no one dared to laugh out loud. 

"I think all the answers will go to MC." Diavolo chuckles. And Lucifer hides the blush on his face. 

"Oh well he did try to kill me before." you say and the Avatar of Pride looks at you with a piercing stare but you shrug and grin at him in return. 

"I'm just gonna get killed again, that's sad." Solomon sighs and you pat his shoulder. 

"Don't say that. Things can change." You bit back your laughter because you could practically feel the glare of Lucifer on your skin. 

"So, Luci? FMK." Asmo urges him and Lucifer sighs. 

"Marry MC, fuck Solomon, kill Lord Diavolo. My apologies." Lucifer finally answers and everyone dies from laughing. 

Lucifer is not amused. You and Asmo are both dead to him.

“Okay, I realize not one of you is gonna do it so I’m doing it myself, Lord Diavolo! Truth or Dare?” you pick up the game and everyone holds in their laughter as Lucifer shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Ah! I was waiting for my turn, thank you, MC. I’m picking dare.” He challenges with a smile.

“Oof! Bold choice. Now, what shall we make you do?” You tap your chin to think.

“MC...” Lucifer warns and Diavolo chuckles.

“Don’t worry Lucifer, what happens this night stays in this house.” Diavolo assures him and everyone nods in agreement.

“Oh right, kiss Lucifer. Make him pay for killing you.” you suddenly blurt out that the rest of them doubled over in laughter again. 

Lucifer was not amused. He will have words with you later.

“That is incredibly ridi-” Lucifer stops when Diavolo kisses his hand.

“Awoohoo!” you raise your glass and wave it in the air.

“And sent.” Barbatos has his phone out before Lucifer could even process what was going on.

“You guys...” The Avatar of Pride was fuming a little.

“Aye, Lucifer, calm down. It’s a game.” You grin at him but you do get up from your seat and hide behind Beel and Belphie while Lucifer glares at you.

You throw out a peace sign so the eldest sighs and admits defeat. But he is plotting his revenge.

“Next! Simeon! Truth or d- oh wait, you don’t drink, do you? You and Luke?” Asmo asks and Simeon shakes his head.

Of course they don't drink. They're **angels**. Literally and figuratively. 

“Well, then how about we offer them a mocktail?” Barbatos suggests so Simeon and Luke nod and the butler is off.

“Aw, okay, since Simeon and Luke have to wait for Barbatos, let’s pick another one. Beel!” Asmo turns to the tallest brother and Beel stops midway from eating a slice of pizza.

“Beel, truth or dare?” You ask.

“Well, I think dare? Because Lord Diavolo already started the cycle.” He nods before finishing his slice.

“Okay then. The dare is you’re not allowed to eat again unless Simeon and Luke get their turn.” Asmo says and Beel frowns.

“Asmo that’s mean.” You smack his arm.

“It’s just for a short while! Barbatos mixes drinks faster than the bartender in the club.” He then says and Beel sighs.

“Fine then. If that is the dare.” Beel nods. It’s a good thing he’s already stored up a lot in his stomach, else he’d be really sad.

"Have we gone through everyone except Simeon, Luke, and Barbatos himself?"

"Yep! It's come full circle so MC! Truth or Dare?" Asmo grins. 

"Truth. Bring on the shots." You challenge as you take two more. 

"FMK! Ah but K stands for Kiss this time. Let's not make you kill anyone in-game. So… choose between Lucifer, Satan, and Belphie. The eldest, the middle, and the youngest."

"Oi!" Satan protests, a blush on his face. Belphie and Lucifer on the other hand were silent but they're anticipating your answer. 

"That's easy, Asmo." You say as a matter of factly and everyone raises their brows. 

"I'd Kiss Satan because he's… like… the sweetest. I'd Marry Belphie because he's the most chill, to be honest, and I'd fuck Lucifer because damn bro." You ended and everyone except the three choices was hollering in laughter. The other three were different shades of red by this time. 

"You'd honestly marry Belphegor over Satan or Lucifer?" Solomon asks. 

"Well yeah. If I marry Belphie then we can nap all day and I can spoil him." You shrug. 

"I'm not a child. I don't need you to spoil me." Belphie frowns but he's got a blush on his face that was very obvious. 

"That's not what you said last n-"

"MC!" Levi yells to stop you from sharing too much information.

You shrug, "I've kissed Satan before so it's not a big deal. That's just normal."

"Oi! When was this?!" Mammon asks, enraged. 

"What're you getting angry for? I've kissed all of you before?" You say as a matter of factly. 

"You what?" Simeon asks. 

"Right." the brothers all nod, as if understanding the silent agreement between the eight of you. 

"Let's just leave it at that." You grin at the angel who sighs. 

"But wait, is no one going to question that they chose F for Lucifer?" Diavolo then says and Lucifer turns redder before shaking his head. 

"What? Lucifer's hot. I mean, I'd tap that. If not for these idiots getting jealous I wouldn't mind getting it on." 

Levi chokes on his drink and Asmo doubles over in laughter as Mammon fumes and Luke blushes while Simeon shakes his head. Beel is just eating, still. 

"Heaven above, this conversation... " Simeon then sighs and you throw him a peace sign. 

"O-Oi! What's the big idea?!" The second eldest retaliates. 

"Relax, Mammon, it's hypothetical."

"MC, I didn't think you'd be so bold!" Asmo chimes in, drying his tears. 

"But I am? This whole time? I mean… the basis of this relationship is that we're all bold???"

"I think he means more than usual." Satan clarifies. 

"Ah. Well, the Demonus helps. Mammon, will you calm down? We all agreed to have none of that." you walk over to the Avatar of Greed before ruffling his hair. 

He huffs and looks away but you just flop down on a pillow right next to him. 

"Anyway! Barbatos is back, so now it's time for you celestials!" 

Barbatos hands Luke and Simeon the mocktails.

"Truth then." Simeon says. 

"I'll lay off the FMK questions this time so… Simeon, you're honestly… The sweetest angel I know, so I wanna ask, what would it take to make you mad?" Asmo wiggles his brows and Simeon sips on his drink before sighing. 

"Simeon doesn't get mad." Luke chimes in while drinking his drink. 

"I mean, I rarely see it." He adds. 

"Eh? Seriously? There must be something that gets you going. Try hanging around Satan more." You joke and Satan shakes his head in exasperation. 

"I guess… Maybe… I will get angry if someone is bullying Luke or MC." Simeon then admits.

"That's actually kinda sweet." Asmo says. 

"Ah damn it is everything you do so sweet?" You ask and everyone chuckles. 

"Luke! Truth or dare! We'll dial down everything for you." You smile widely. 

"You… You don't have to. And truth." Luke sighs. 

"Okay. We all know that you like Beel a lot better than you like the other brothers, so here's my question…"

Oh no™

"... Apart from Beel, which of the brothers do you like most? And you can't say no one!" you follow up when he is about to say his answer. 

Luke closes his mouth and thinks with a frown. He looks around the room to see everyone looking at him that he instinctively hides behind Simeon. 

"I… I guess it will be… Leviathan. Because we can play games a lot." He mumbles and you coo at him. 

"Hear that Levi!? You're finally making friends!" You and Mammon tease him and the Avatar of Envy hurls a pillow at your face. 

"Last! Barbatos. It's your turn."

"Me?" the butler wonders and tilts his head. 

"Well yeah. You're a part of this. So… Truth or dare?" 

"I guess a dare would be okay." He then says.

"Oh? Then I dare you to have fun. Don't do all the work for tonight and let the others help you." Diavolo interjects. 

"Ditto." You nod and so do the others. 

"I… Okay… Thank you." Barbatos smiles shyly before taking a shot. 

The game continued. Some started to pick dares because it will only cost one shot but some still stuck to truths. 

Beel picked dare again and it ended with him carrying all of the brothers plus the celestials and humans on his back for pushups and yes, he managed to do thirty.

"What the fuck, Beel, how are you so strong?!" He just shrugs and eats another slice of pizza. 

"When it comes to physical strength, no one can match up to Beel. Not even Lucifer or Lord Diavolo." Satan says while nodding to himself. 

"I dunno. I only fought with Lucifer once and that was when I was really angry about what he did to Belphie."

"Oof. Awkward." you mumble with a grin. 

"No but really. Who do you think would win in a wrestling match? Diavolo, Lucifer, or Beel? My money is on Beel." you then say as you lean in on Belphie. 

"I think Lord Diavolo can handle Beel without breaking a sweat." Simeon voices out. 

"How about you arm wrestle? See who wins." Asmo suggests and everyone turns to the three of them. 

"Hard pass." Lucifer exclaims. 

"Aw come on!" You whine at him. 

"I'll do it. I'm curious myself." Diavolo then says as he gets up from his seat. 

"Please don't." Lucifer sighs. 

"Nope! He's in! Get the drinks off the table!" you immediately stand up and pull Solomon to help you. 

Beel and Diavolo sit down together in the form of an arm-wrestling match. 

"Alright, you have two minutes. Three, two, one." 

Both demons start trying to bring each other down. Sometimes it would move in Diavolo's favor, other times it would be in Beel's. 

"Wow, they're both really strong." Luke comments. 

"One minute is up! If no one wins then it's a tie." Mammon says as he looks at the timer on his D.D.D.

The time ran out soon after and nobody won. It was a tie. 

"Damn, son. Guess that answers our question." You mumble before turning to Lucifer. 

"No."

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"I can tell just by looking at your face."

You stick your tongue out to him before walking over to Beel, "You did good, Beel. I'm amazed." 

He smiles happily at you before he motions for you to sit on his lap. You flop down without a second thought.

"Alright, whose turn was it?" Asmo then asks. 

"I think it was mine. I feel fine today so I pick dare." 

"Finally! I've been waiting for this!" Asmo yells a little too excitedly.

"MC! I dare you to kiss me." 

Cue protests from almost everyone in the room. 

"Asmo that ain't fair!" Mammon yells at him. 

"Why not? It's a dare!"

"Yes. But daring MC to kiss you... " Levi's face brightens and his voice fades

"It's not like we haven't kissed before?" 

"Ah what's the big deal?" You stalk over to Asmo and kiss him on the lips.

Levi pulls you away after a split second and Satan pulls Asmo away as well. 

"Yay! I got a kiss!" Asmo winks and sticks out his tongue at the rest of his brothers. 

You chuckle and settle onto Levi who was now barely moving. 

"Hey, shouldn't… shouldn't you go back to your seat?" 

"Nah. You made me get up from Beel. This is my home now. And you're really comfy." He gulps and fidgets but he lets you do whatever you want. He can't win you. 

He slowly wraps his arms around you as you settle into him and he finally relaxes. 

"You guys have a strange kind of relationship." Simeon comments and Satan sighs, 

"You have no idea."

"Ah, whatever! Back to the game!" Mammon grumbles. 

The game went for another round of truths and dares and somehow you ended up resting against Belphie. He doesn't mind. He likes being cuddly with you, though he won't admit that out loud. 

“MC! Truth or dare?” Levi asked you. He was a bit of a lightweight. Lighter than Mammon since the older was still, quote-unquote, sane, while Levi was already flushed and he was practically lying on the ground.

You, on the other hand, were absolutely fine. Listen, you weren’t exaggerating when you said that you have a high tolerance for alcohol. And you weren’t being a prideful little shit when you challenged Mammon, either. Well, maybe a little but who’s it hurting?

Also, Demonus was like any other alcohol that you've had before. It was affecting you, true, but not drastically. 

“I’m picking truth for now.” You smile and take two shots.

“How many have you had?” Solomon whispers. He’s a bit tipsy now but he also refuses to lose. 

“I don’t know bro. I don’t count.” You laugh and turn back to Levi. 

See, when you’ve had a lot to drink, your attitude switches. Sometimes it’s bold and flirty, other times it was loud and annoying and on occasion, on times when you’ve really had a lot to drink, you become emotional. However, this does not mean that you are drunk since your definition of drunk was that a person no longer has any idea what they were doing. You, on the other hand, know exactly what you’re doing, and you don’t give a tiny rat’s ass about it.

“Okay then, the truth! Who’s your favorite brother?” 

Suddenly, everyone was on high alert.

“Oooh! That’s a good one!” Asmo giggles, his face a little bit pinker than usual.

"Unless you want an all-out war…" Solomon shrugs. 

“That will cause a lot of problems.” Satan then says but he’s secretly hoping for your answer.

“I’m not answering that! I’m not dumb.” You protest.

“No! You have to answer it, MC!” Asmo pokes your shoulder.

"Come on! There's gotta be one, eh? You're always with Beel after class, watching him during practice, you said you've kissed Satan a few times before and you didn't hesitate to kiss Asmo either." Mammon insists. 

"Whenever you're wanting a serious talk, you're always with Lucifer, you hang around me too after class and you're always with Levi on weekends sometimes!" He adds. 

Levi nods in agreement, "Yeah! And you… you always sleep with Belphie too!"

Luke chokes on his drink, "WHAT?!"

"He means naps, Luke." Lucifer sighs. 

Oh. 

“What if I don’t have a favorite?” You ask with a raised brow.

“That’s impossible. Surely there’s one of them that stands out.” Barbatos says and everyone nods.

"This is ridiculous. I already told you guys that you're all equal? And that I try to split my time for all of you as much as possible??" you sigh, a little frustrated. 

“How about we rephrase that? If it's not limited to the brothers only, who in Devildom do you like the most?” Diavolo questions.

“Oof. now it’s the prince who’s asking the questions, you can’t say no to that.” Simeon chuckles and you sigh.

“Fine then. The one in Devildom that I like the most is...” you scan the room, everyone is waiting.

Your eyes then lock on to one Celestial,

"Luke.”

There was silence, followed by,

“EHHH??!!” collective gasps from almost everyone. Luke is a blushing pink mess. 

“Wait! Let me explain, you idiots!” Before they can jump to conclusions, you lift your hand to silence them.

“Luke is like, he’s kind of like the little brother I never had.” You start and everyone’s sudden disbelief dialed down.

“I’ve… hmmm… always wanted a little brother. But...” you grow a bit silent and the brothers exchange looks.

“But you see, when my mother gave birth to me, she was hospitalized for quite a while because she got really sick. She had asthma. Bearing a child took quite a toll on her lungs so...” You shrug and sigh.

“Even if I wanted a younger brother to take care of so badly, I never did ask for one because I was afraid.” You continue and then everyone’s eyes suddenly turned somber.

“You were afraid?” Simeon wonders and you nod.

“The doctor kinda told my mom and dad that if she ever tries to maybe bear another child in the future….” you take a deep breath, you’ve never talked about this to anyone before. Not even your peers in the human world knew. It was, so to speak, the alcohol talking.

“If she did try to bear another child, her lungs could collapse on her and she would die.”

There was a gasp that circled the room and when you looked up, you saw each and every one of them looking at you with worried eyes. But then you smile,

“It’s okay. My parents just wanted one child anyway so they never did plan on having another. But yeah, that’s the reason why Luke’s my favorite. Because I get to spoil him and treat him like a little brother. I know you hate it, but...”

“I don’t hate it...” Luke then says with the tiniest blush on his face. 

“I just hate it when these guys do it. But if you do it, then it's fine with me.” He huffs and suddenly you were right in front of him, pinching his cheeks.

“Awww! Luke, you’re great! I love you!” You blurt out and Luke’s face flushes red.

“Oi! Oi! What’s with the sudden ‘I love you’ huh?!” Mammon protests and you stick your tongue out to him.

"What are you getting jealous for? I've said that to you too before." Mammon flushes and looks away. 

“Why don’t we take a short break? I need to refill the food and drinks anyway.” Barbatos then stands up from his seat.

“Oh, I’ll help you.” You follow him up.

“Yeah, me too.” Simeon then says.

“That’s not necessary.” 

“Don’t be silly Barbs, let us help you. You’re not here as Lord Diavolo’s butler. You’re here as our friend. And you are on a dare." You smile at him and head on to the kitchen, completely missing the blush he has on his face.

“You okay?” Simeon then asks once you two were tasked by Barbatos to fetch more alcohol from the cellar.

“Hm? Yeah. I still have my wits about me if that’s what you mean.” You say as you carry a small crate.

“I mean, before, with your answer about Luke.” He clarifies.

“Oh. Well, yeah. Why?” You tilt your head to the side and Simeon smiles sweetly.

“Nothing. It’s just... I’d never thought you looked at him that way. I just thought you find him really adorable.”

You laugh and smack his arm with one hand.

“That is true but yeah, that’s how I looked at Luke, lol, since the start.” 

There was silence as you stacked the crate on Simeon’s arms. You then notice the calculating look on his face.

“Were you worried about me, my dear angel?” The nickname caught him off guard he almost dropped the crates if it weren’t for your supporting hold.

“Well...” he mutters, looking away shyly and you let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t be worried, I’m fine. It’s fine.” You reassure him before leaning in to kiss his cheeks.

His face instantly brightens and he looks back at you, shocked.

“Wha-”

“Is everything alright?” Barbatos suddenly pokes his head in the cellar, he was holding bags of chips while Solomon and Beel were behind him, holding trays of food. They must’ve followed you after.

“Nope. We got the drinks. Let’s go.” You smile at Simeon while the angel was still at a loss for words before he follows you and the others back out.

Once you enter the living room, Luke reluctantly walks over to you to help set up the other drinks and food. 

“Uhm...” Luke then breaks the silence and you turn to him.

“About what I said...” he starts fidgeting and he doesn’t meet your eyes, “I meant that. What I said. I don’t hate it at all when you do it.” 

“I know that Luke.” You smile at him and he nods but he’s still looking away from you so you sigh and turn his face towards you.

“Luke, I know that and I’m grateful for it. You don’t know how happy you made me when I heard you say it. Sometimes I’ve felt like I may be annoying you but now that I know that that isn’t the case then I’m genuinely thankful… and happy. It’s like a knife was pulled out of my chest because of what you said. Thank you.” You kiss the top of his head and he is frozen like a rock with his face turning bright red.

“Now come on, the game continues.” You drag him with you back to the center of the living room.

The brothers were in the middle of an argument when you walked back and sat on the floor in between Levi and Satan.

“What’s going on?” You ask.

“Mammon won’t admit that he’s already drunk.” Satan shakes his head.

“I’m not! If MC is still standing then I am too!” The older fumes.

“You’re drunk, Mammon, earlier you bit Belphie because you thought his shirt was a cake.”

“I’m still debating on whether or not I should let him live for that.” Belphie frowns.

"That's such a Beel thing to do." You chuckle as you sit down on said demon's lap. Beel was comfy™

“Though I am surprised, MC, you’ve had the same drinks of the Demonus as us but you’re still up and about, even helping Barbatos here with the food and drinks.” Diavolo admits and you smirk.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was good.” You wink at him and everyone just stops.

Did you just… wink at the Prince of Devildom?

“And so it begins.” Simeon mumbles to himself quietly as he puts a few pieces together.

“Did you just… MC, are you okay?” Asmo was biting back the chuckle that was daring to rouse in his throat.

“Yeah. Why?” You ask innocently.

“You just winked at Lord Diavolo.” Barbatos stated as a matter of factly.

“Yeah, so?” You wonder at their disbelief. What was so bad about that? It’s not like it meant anything.

“Hahaha! That’s quite interesting, MC! I don’t mind it.” Diavolo smiles and you gesture to him with finger guns.

“MC...” Lucifer sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Alright! Let’s continue! Who was the last one who got called?" You ask as you look at the group. 

"It was you." Belphie comments so you smirk. 

"Okay then Belphie, it's your turn this time. Dare or dare."

"What?"

"It's because you're always picking truths! It's not fun!" You pout at him and he looks at you before sighing.

Fine™

"Alright, what do you want?" He asks after taking one shot. 

"Oh nothing much just a viral video." You grin and his eyes went wide. 

"Belphie, I dare you to stand in front of the House of Lamentation and yell at the top of your lungs, 'Nooooo! I was adopted!'"

Everyone collectively dies from laughing as Belphie glares at you. You grin widely back at him before he sighs and gets up from his seat. 

"Holy shit he's gonna do it!" Mammon readies his phone.

Belphie swings the doors open and he yells, "NOOO! I WAS ADOPTED!" out into the night. 

Someone then yells back from a distance, "No one cares!" 

You fall from Beel's lap since you can't stop laughing as Belphie walks back. He grabs your entire body, and he places you on his lap instead before burying his face on your shoulder. 

"I hate you." he mumbles. 

"If you hate me so much then let go of me."

"No."

The post had a million views next to Solomon's Hot Sauce Packet Dare within minutes. 

"Oh god, that was hilarious! I'm so sorry Belphegor." Diavolo was practically reeling. He's never had this much fun in centuries. Joining you and the others was a big win. 

"Is no one down yet? We need to spice things up a little!” Asmo then says before thinking about a few more games he’s played before in clubs.

“Oh, I know of a game! It’s called Most Likely. It's easy to understand.” He then snaps his fingers.

“How do you mean?” Solomon asks.

“Well, one of us, let’s go in a circle, so for example, I will say ‘Who is most likely to be imprisoned for being falsely accused of murder?’ and you all have to pick who you think it is and that person with the most votes has to drink as many drinks as the number of people pointing at him.” 

“Ooh. I like the sound of that!” Mammon challenges, he’s tipsy but he won’t lose. He refuses to.

“Alright then! Move over and form a circle! Barbatos, Luci, and Lord Diavolo, are you joining?” Asmo asks and Lucifer sighs before sitting in the circle.

“Wait, what about these two? They don’t drink.” You gesture to Luke and Simeon.

“Oh right. Hmmm… then how about they do a dare instead?”

“I’m fine with that.” Simeon nods and turns to Luke,

“Whatever.”

“Great! Who’s gonna start? Satan?” Asmo asks and Satan thinks for a minute.

“Okay, I have one, who among us is most likely to get away with committing a serious crime?”

“Three, Two, One.”

Your finger points to Simeon, some of them point to Barbatos and Diavolo and others point to Luke while some were pointed in your direction. You count all the fingers and,

“Looks like Barbatos takes the cake on this one.” You chuckle since five of them were pointed at him.

He downs five glasses of the Demonus and you cheer him on. If he misses to do his duties tomorrow then you’re sure Diavolo would understand.

“Since Barbatos was the one who drank, he gets to ask the next question.” Asmo reminds him and the butler nods.

“Okay, who is most likely to… hmm… take care of others when they’re sick?” He ends and you lean back with a smile.

“That’s gonna be you again, Barbs.” You comment but as soon as the three seconds were up, all fingers pointed at you.

“Well fuck you all.” 

“HAHAHA! Well, it’s true!” Levi says and you sigh,

“Wait, MC. Those are twelve continuous shots, are you sure about this?” Beel then says worriedly.

“I’ve had worse.” You mumble as you start doing the shots.

“I’m sorry, what?” Satan asks with wide eyes.

“Oh yeah, I lost a Jenga drinking game once and had to drink an entire bottle of Mojito all by myself.” You casually say and they all gape at you.

You were some human™️.

“Right, you jerks, this is my question.” You start as you put the last shot glass on the table, ”Who is most likely to get married first?”

“Wha-”

“That’s a weird question, MC.”

“What’s weird about it?” You dumb. You don’t get it.

“Nevermind. Okay then, three, two-”

Everyone either points their finger at Diavolo, Lucifer, or Asmodeus.

“Why are there so many of you pointing at me?” Lucifer glares and everyone gulps.

“Well, you’re the oldest! It's a process of elimination!” Mammon says but he is hiding behind you to avoid Lucifer’s gaze.

“Whatever.” Lucifer takes eight shots and then he glances at you,

“Who is most likely to be unable to keep a secret for just 30 minutes?” He asks and everyone turns to Mammon before the countdown can even begin.

“Oi!”

You laugh at his demise before standing up.

“I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back. Good luck, Mammon.” you grin widely at him before excusing yourself.

Once you were done, you opened the door to the common area bathroom and were surprised to see Lucifer standing there.

“Oh, you too huh?” You ask and he nods before walking towards you.

“You know, for the record, I don’t think you’ll be the one to marry first.” You admit and he stops in his tracks.

“Why?”

“Hm? No reason.” you shrug before smirking a bit playfully than usual. Lucifer raises a brow,

“You seem to be having fun.” He comments and you nod.

“It’s been a while so yeah.” 

“Hopefully not too much fun.” He frowns upon remembering the dare you had Diavolo do.

You grin wildly up at him and he didn’t understand why you suddenly had a challenging look on your face.

“What’s too much fun, exactly?” You stand on your tiptoes, leaning in towards him a little bit closer than usual. You suddenly grab his arm and bring him down to your eye level that he is left stunned.

“Will this be considered too much fun?” You lean closer towards him, both your faces inches apart, you can almost hear him breathe. He anticipates but then you stop and lean back away.

“Don’t worry. I’m still under control.”

WHAT.

You grin at him and whisper in his ear, “I mean that though I don’t think you’ll be the first to marry, and it’s not because I don’t know why it’s because I haven’t asked you to marry me yet.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened in disbelief. His face, a little pink and his heart was yelling at him to give a clever comeback but no words would come out of his lips. But what the heck did you just say?!

You chuckle at his expression and kiss him on the spot near his lips before walking away. Lucifer stood there by the door of the bathroom, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place.

He was used to him teasing you, not the other way around. He knows you're bold, like what you've pointed out earlier, but your boldness this night was on a different level. 

He knows this much because you never kiss him on your own accord. 

You walk back to the living room and towards the other table with the food laid out and you pick on some chips to eat. Beel walks over to you,

“What are you having?” He asks and you turn around. He was smiling at you, Beel seems to have a high tolerance for alcohol since he looked like he was the one who was completely fine compared to his older brothers.

He then grabs on a burger and takes a bite, “MC? You okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Must’ve been blinded by how cute you are.” You blurt out and he starts blushing.

Despite your obvious open relationship between him and his brothers, Beel can still be so shy when it comes to receiving your affection. And that actually makes him very sweet, loveable, and easy to tease. 

“What… What are you talking about? I just asked you what you were having.” He looks away shyly and you chuckle before taking a bite of the burger in his hands.

“I was thinking of having you Beel but I think I’m good just by staring at you.” You wink and get on your tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips before walking away.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

“Oi Beel, what on earth, you’re thinking too loud.” Belphie walks over to him and taps him on the back. The hamburger in his hands drops and Belphie stares at it before he looks at his twin who was flushed red.

“Beel?”

“Hey, you two! Don’t start eating all the food there! Let’s go!” Luke calls to them and Belphie has to drag Beel back because his twin was frozen like a rock.

What have you done? Beel knows you're sweet and you're undeniably frank but tonight was a whole other level in his opinion. 

“Who was the last one who asked?” You wonder as you sat in between Mammon and Simeon.

“I forgot now,” Mammon admits and you grin.

“Are you losing, Mammon? Is that 500 Grimm making their way towards my wallet I hear?”

“No way! I ain’t losin’ to you or Solomon!”

“Solomon, I’m surprised you can hold your liquor.” You admit.

“Do I seem like the type who can’t?” He asks you with a smirk which you returned.

“I always pictured you to be a saint and I’m the sinner.” 

Asmo chokes on his drink at what you said.

“MC!”

“What?”

“There are children!”

“I’m not a child!”

“Sorry, Luke.”

“I’m not a child, I said!”

You laugh at the smaller celestial when you notice Solomon staring at you, “What? Did I catch you off guard Mr. Good Boy?”

“I am not actually a good boy, MC.” He tries to banter with you but he can’t deny the racing in his heart as you suddenly got closer and closer to his face.

“Yeah? Why don’t you prove it? Truth or Dare.” You challenge and Solomon gulps before looking away from you.

“T-Truth.” He blurts out because he was so flushed by your actions.

“Aw. I thought you’d pick dare!” You complain but sigh anyway,

"Wait, weren't we playing a different game?" Levi asks but you were already asking Solomon his truth.

“Okay then so truth. Cover Luke’s ears Simeon, I don’t want my little brother to hear this.” You say and Simeon does so despite Luke’s protests.

“Have you and Asmo ever done the dirty?”

Everyone chokes on either their food or their drink.

“What the heck, MC!?” Mammon blushes.

"Oh my Lord." Simeon shakes his head. You might have broken him. 

“What? It’s an honest question. I’m curious how he got Asmo to do the pact. When I did it, Asmo surely offered something similar to happen in between us.”

“ASMO!” Everyone yells at the fifth brother who raises his hand in defense.

“It was a joke! Geez, MC, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that.” Asmo pouts and you pinch his cheeks.

“You’re cute, Asmo! And Solomon! Answer the question!” You turn to the sorcerer who sighed.

“No. We didn’t do whatever it is you're accusing us of.” 

“You really are a Mr. Good Boy,” you smirk at him and he grins.

“I can be bad if that’s what you prefer.” 

“Oh? You’re down to prove something to me, Sorcerer?”

“Oi! Oi! There will be no provin’ nothing around here, MC!” Mammon yanks you back so hard that you fall on his lap.

He freezes. Out of all his brothers, he was the one who's always flustered whenever the two of you get close. Well, aside from Levi, of course. 

“Alright fine.” You mumble before settling down and leaning back on his chest.

“Oi...” He calls and you look up at him. His face was beet red and his heart, you can feel, was beating wildly in his chest.

“M-Move back to your seat, MC.” Mammon stutters.

“No. You’re more comfortable.” You say and grab onto his arms so that they can wrap around your body. You then place his palms on your cheeks. 

"Hmm. You're warm."

That's because he's blushing like a complete idiot. 

Mammon then dies the moment you kiss his wrist. He dies right then and there. Bye Mammon.

“You killed him.” Belphie mutters and he pokes Mammon who faints to the ground.

“Oof. That’s 500 Grimm for you and me, Solomon.” You and Solomon high five.

“Aw. Then is that the end?” Diavolo asks.

“Well, no. We can still play since most of us here are still sober.” You replied and Diavolo beams. He really didn’t want this night to end so soon.

“How about a different game?” You suggest,

"Any games come to mind?" 

"What about that game we used to play before the exchange program happened?" Beel says while eating from a bag of chips. 

"You mean 'Who Am I?' that sounds like a good idea." Satan nods. 

"So 'Who Am I' is like any other guessing game. Like for example, I pick a name from a bowl and then I show it to you guys but I don't know whose name is on it. You guys then have to give me clues and then I will try to guess who the person is on the paper." Asmo explains to you.

"Oh! That sounds interesting! Let's do it! Wake up ya loser!" You smack a pillow on Mammon's face and he jerks awake. 

"Ahhh! Wait! What happened?" He yells and looks around. 

"You fainted because I cuddled you now get up. We're doing a different game. You owe me and Solomon 500 Grimm each."

"I demand another round! It's not fair that I lost because you cuddled me!" Mammon whines. 

"It's not my fault you're a fucking lightweight." You grin at him.

"I ain't lightweight I said! Double or nothing!" He extends his hand. 

"Oi, Mammon, you sure about that?" Levi asks him. 

"Yeah! I ain't losin'! And… and! No tricks this time!" He says confidently. 

"Bitch, what tricks? I didn't use any trick on you, you just fainted because I cuddled with you. Honestly, you're worse than Levi." You sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mammon fumes. 

"Let me spell it out for you, Mr. Avatar of Greed," you stand close to him and he immediately blushes. 

"You can't handle physical contact with me." You blow soft air on his cheeks and he backs away while hiding his face. 

Asmo then comes in and curls his arm around your waist. 

"Yep. Mammon is weak when it comes to being affectionate with MC." He chuckles. 

"Am not!" 

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too." 

"Are they always like this?" Barbatos asks Lucifer who sighs. 

"No. They're worse." 

"Face it, Mammon, you can't handle me." You smirk at the Avatar of Greed. 

"I can handle you just fine and I'll prove it!" Mammon stalks over to you, he pulls you away from Asmo's hold before he kisses you right on the cheek.

You blush but then you smirk, "Aw, I was hoping you'd go for the lips." 

You wink at him and he blushes more than you did. He lost. 

"A-Anyway! That just proves that I can handle you fine!" He mumbles and looks away.

"No, he can't." Beel sighs. 

"No, he can't." Belphie seconds. 

"Alright if you really want to add fuel to the bet then you're on. Solomon! Care for another round? Double or nothing?" You ask the sorcerer who just shrugged. He's fine with anything. 

"Okay then, while you and Mammon were bickering, Luke and I made the names and put them into this bowl. Remember, you can't give very obvious clues. Like, let's say 'I'm the Avatar of Pride' or something like that." Levi then says as he shakes a glass bowl. 

"Right. Who's picking first?" Luke asks. 

"Age before beauty." Asmo's grin widens. 

"Guess that's me." Diavolo stands up from his seat and picks a name from the bowl. 

He turns it over to the group and on the paper it says "Simeon".

"Okay. Once we have given our clues, you have two minutes to guess who it is." Satan says and the prince nods. 

"I am… beautiful." You start the game. 

"I am… respectful." Luke adds. 

"I am… considerate." Asmo smiles. 

"Wait, are you all describing me?" Diavolo asks and you double over in laughter. 

"Not quite, My lord." Barbatos nods. 

"I am… kind." Satan continues. 

"I am… patient." Lucifer murmurs. 

"I swear you're all describing me." Diavolo sighs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I am… tall." Beel adds. 

"Well, that rules out Luke and MC."

"HEY!" you both yell at the prince who just laughs. 

"Wait! I think I know who it is. If it's not me then it has to be... " He looks around, 

"I am Simeon!" He jumps like an overly excited child. 

"Ah, he got it." You grin and give him a thumbs up. 

"Oh yeah if you don't get it then the number of shots is determined by how many of us gave the clues so good luck if you can't get it with all of us giving clues." You add and the game continued. 

During Beel's turn, his paper has Belphegor's name written on it. 

"I am easy to talk to." Satan says.

"I am sometimes picky." Lucifer grins. 

"I am pretty calm unless provoked." Simeon adds. 

"I am… A BITCH!" you yell and you see Belphie try and stop himself from strangling you as everyone snickers.

"Ah. I know who it is." Beel immediately says and everyone looks at him, 

"I'm Belphie, aren't I?"

You holler in laughter as Beel got it right and you run away from the angry Belphie so you end up hiding behind Lucifer. 

"That's what you get." Lucifer sighs. 

"Aw come on! That's not fair. Protect me from that cow!" You hide behind the eldest while Belphie glares and you can see a dark and menacing aura from behind him. 

"Beel, how did you know it was Belphie? We gave such weird clues." Asmo chuckles, watching from afar the chaos unfolding. 

"Well, MC always calls Belphie a bitch. I always hear them say it." Beel answers honestly and you scream as you run from Belphie who hurled himself over the sofa. 

"I've never seen Belphie so energetic." Luke says as he tilts his head. 

"MC tends to bring out different sides of us." Satan nods.

"Oi oi you two, come on let's continue the game. Belphie, you can kill MC later." Asmo smiles and you flop into his arms before sticking your tongue out at the youngest.

The game continued and it's finally your turn. Well, you are the youngest. Luke is smol™ but he is an angel way older than you are. And Solomon is older than you as well. 

"MC, you're up." Levi says and you pick from the bowl. The choices can repeat so you could still pick anyone. 

You hold the paper up to them before they start giving clues. 

"I am attractive." Asmo starts.

"Well, that rules out Solomon." You mumble and received a pillow to the face. 

"I am careless." Lucifer adds. 

"That's not Barbatos, Satan, Simeon, or you." 

"I am smart." Beel nods. 

"Fuck."

"I am loud." Mammon laughs. 

"Is it you, Mammon?" 

"Mammon's not smart." Belphie answers and earns a smack at the back of his head. 

"Oh yeah, you're right." You mumble and Mammon glares. 

"I am patient." Diavolo then says.

"I am good hearted." Barbatos adds. 

"Wait, is it Simeon again?" You ask but they shake their heads.

"I am fair." Satan says and you think. 

ERROR 404. BRAIN NOT FOUND. 

"Only five left and it's twelve shots for you, MC." Solomon warns and you sigh. 

Your brain is really not functioning right now. The 1TB of memory is full of alcohol. 

"I am protective." Simeon says. 

"Wait! Am I Luke?" You ask and when they all shake their heads you flop on the sofa.

"Who the fuck am I?!"

"I am sweet." Luke laughs at your obvious frustration.

"Last three." Asmo chuckles. 

"Aarrgghh! Who the fuck is this???" 

"I am an idiot." Belphie says with a smirk. 

"Was that a clue or were you just stating a fact?" You grin and narrowly miss a pillow to the face. 

"I am competitive." Levi then says and you sigh. 

"You're all giving me clues to either Simeon, Luke or Barbatos."

"But it's not them. Here's the last clue, MC. Once Solomon says it, we'll be counting the two minutes. If you don't guess then it's twelve shots… again." Asmo waves a hand, amused. 

"Ah fuck it." you grumble and try to think. 

"I am... " Solomon starts, 

"Curious." 

"Fuck y'all it's Luke! Why are you saying it ain't!?" 

"It's not Luke!" they all say in unison and you mutter curses under your breath. 

"Come on, MC, think!" Levi cheers you on. 

"Ahhh wait! I could be Solomon as well with the curious thing, or Barbatos, but then Barbatos isn't an idiot and he's not loud either. Competitive is either Levi or Solomon or even Satan. Good-hearted could be Beel. Attractive could be Asmo describing himself. Fuck!" you panic when,

"TIMES UP!" Mammon yells.

"Alright! Who the fuck was it?!" you flail your arms frustratingly. 

"IT WAS YOU!" they yell in unison and you stop. 

Huh? Are they kidding right now? 

"What? How could it be me? I am none of those things!" You say as you collapse on the sofa. 

"What? All of those things were you!" Levi protests. 

"I beg to differ. You don't know me like I know me and trust me, those things ain't me." You mumble before sitting up, suddenly noticing the way everyone was looking at you. 

"What?"

"You don't think you're attractive?" Asmo asks. 

"Or smart, or fair, or good-hearted?" Satan wonders. 

"Listen, I'm flattered you think that way of me but I'm not really… all that. Trust me." you stand up from the sofa. 

"Alright, bring on the twelve shots!" You yell excitedly but Lucifer stops you from moving forward. 

"MC... " He says a little sternly. 

"What?" you look at him and then again at everyone.

"I can sense your pride, and it's gone." Lucifer says with a glare. 

"What? Well whatever, man, I don't really see me the way you guys see me. I'm flattered you think that... "

"But nothing. That is who you are, MC! Don't be so hard on yourself! That's bad you know?!" Asmo scolds you. 

"You've never told any of us about this before." Beel says with worried eyes. 

"Oof. I don't open up that side of me to anyone. Must've slipped my mind tonight. Sorry." you say sheepishly when you're suddenly scooped up in giant arms. 

"Woah?! Hey, Beel!" you balance yourself as he lifts you and he looks back at you. 

"Wha- what is with those eyes? Come on. Don't go dramatic on me all of a sudden!" you try to chuckle but Beel shakes his head. 

"You need to start seeing yourself as to how we see you, too." He pouts and you can't help but just… hug him. Why are they like this??? 

"Ugh. I hate you guys so much." you mumble into Beel's chest.

"No, you don't." Belphie says with a grin. 

"No, I don't." 

"Ah come on! This night was supposed to be fun! MC!" Mammon takes you away from Beel's hold and you chuckle. 

"It is fun. Sorry I made it sour." You rub the back of your head. 

"That's alright but no more looking down on yourself, got it?" Asmo says, hands on his hips. 

"Yes, ma'am." You laugh.

"If you keep talking bad about yourself then we'll have no choice but to punish you!" Mammon nods, agreeing to Asmo's words.

"Oh? In what way are you gonna punish me? Oh great Mammon?" you tease and circle your arms around his neck and he blushes big time. 

"I… we… I don't know! Just… We will!" He defends and you laugh. It's fun to tease Mammon. 

He can't look you in the eye again and so you take the teasing a step further before kissing him on the cheek and so… he dies. 

Lol jk. He faints… again. 

"Whoops. I guess that's a thousand Grimm." you look at the unconscious body of the Avatar of Greed before high-fiving Solomon once again.

"He's hopeless. I wanna play more games." Asmo shakes his head before pouting. Boy is not tired yet. He's a bit drunk but he's not tired.

"How about a game of Sip Sip Shot?" you ask and everyone turns to you with a raised brow so you start to explain,

“It’s basically a rip-off of Duck Duck Goose. We all sit in a circle and one player goes around bopping people on the head, telling them to sip. Each bopped person takes a sip of their drink until the bopper chooses someone to say 'shot' to. The shot person has to leap up, chase the bopper around the circle, and try to tag them. If they don’t succeed, they take over as bopper and they have to take a shot.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Belphie mumbles with a yawn.

“I think it’s funny! Besides, this will help dial down the alcohol influence when you’ve sweated a little.” Asmo chimed in and so the game begins. And no, you don't leave Mammon on the floor, they moved him to the sofa. 

Since you were the perpetrator of the game, you were the first bopper. You go around the circle as each of them takes a sip.

“Sip… Sip...” you pat Lucifer and Diavolo’s head.

“Sip.” You tap on Solomon,

“Shot, bitch!” You yell as you tap on Satan’s head and then you run. Satan was quick on his feet as he chased you. But you were faster and you ended up back on his seat.

The game continued,

“Sip, Sip, Sip,” Lucifer says and yes he lost. It was Barbatos who he lost to. The eldest taps Simeon, Solomon, and Luke,

“Shot.” You bolt upright but seeing as Lucifer was already sober than most of you, you lost.

“Ah fuck. This is revenge isn’t it?” You ask him before taking a shot.

“Why, what gave you the idea?” He wonders and you roll your eyes. You start to look around the circle and you notice Belphie yawn.

**TARGET SIGHTED.**

“Sip, Sip,” You tap Diavolo and Barbatos,

“Sip, Sip,” then Beel and Levi,

“SHOT!” you practically shove Belphie down and you laugh before running away from the now angry sloth.

Little did you know, Belphie moves faster when he’s angry.

He snatches you and you trip over the carpet and,

“Oi! Oi! Oi!” Asmo shrieks before Beel pulls Belphie off of you and that breaks your unexpected kiss.

“I-” Belphie mutters, his face was bright red and he can’t look you in the eye.

“That’s so not fair!” Asmo whines and you chuckle wholeheartedly.

"What's not fair? You dared MC to kiss you earlier!" Levi yells. 

“Will you relax? It was just a kiss.” You say and Satan helps you up as you look at Belphie who was practically hiding behind Beel so you stalk on over to the youngest,

“Belphie,” you startle him so much that he practically jumps. You found it cute.

“Did you not like it? It's not like it hasn't happened before?” You pout and he sputters.

“W-What are you asking me, all of a sudden!? Shut up!” He blushes big time and you laugh before hugging him.

“O-Oi!”

“Well I liked it, your lips were soft. I like kissing you Belphie.” 

Great. Belphie’s also dead. Great work. He’s now frozen. Let it go, Belphie.

“I think you broke another.” Diavolo laughs at you and you release Belphie from your hug but he was still stiff as a rock.

“Are my hugs bad?” You ask Diavolo and he chuckles before opening his arms wide,

“I’m sure they aren’t.” You beam and run towards him to hug him that everyone gapes at the two of you. Then, Lucifer coughs,

“As entertaining as this is, are we going to continue the game?” He asks.

“How about we all just chill while drinking now?” You admit and so everyone nods. The rest of you just form a small circle while Lucifer got his own chair and Barbatos got a chair for Diavolo as well.

You were helping Barbatos clean up a little, much to his protests.

“It’s fine, Barbs. We needed a refill of food and drinks anyway.” You smile at him and he blushes.

“Since when have you started calling me by a nickname?” He asks.

“Since today? Do you not like it?” You pout a little cutely and he is immediately taken by surprise. He drops the tray he was holding, good thing there wasn’t anything on it.

“N-No. It’s not that...” He stutters, “Just... I didn't think you’d give me one.”

“Why not? I like you.” You admit and his eyes widened. You broke him now. What is up with you?

Nah, you know exactly what side of yours is showing. It’s the honest and albeit, flirty, side. Case and point: your unexpected kiss with the youngest brother didn’t seem to bother you at all. You knew what happened but you didn’t mind it one bit.

You smile at him and kiss him on the cheek, “Come on, Barbs, they could be waiting.” You say nonchalantly before dragging him out of the kitchen.

Back upstairs, they were setting up a few of the blankets and cushions since it was getting a bit cold.

“I can’t believe you won.” Satan muses as he helps you with the food and drinks.

“Why not? I told you I was good.” You reply with a grin.

“Considering that Demonus is different from the alcohol in the human world, you should be at least a little bit drunk right about now. I mean, even Levi is drunk.” He says and gestures behind to Levi who was practically sprawled on the floor right next to Belphie and Beel.

“I can’t believe you kissed Belphie, either. Not that I care about that. But-” Satan’s voice fades as he tries to open a pack of chips to put into a bowl.

“Are you jealous?” You raise a brow at him and the chips open because of his shock.

“NO. Of course not.” He says a little too quickly. You then pull on his shirt before kissing him on the side of his lips before moving away.

“Better?” You smile and he unconsciously touches the part where your lips were before his face heats up.

“What was that for?!” 

“For you. So you won’t be jealous of Belphie. You know I love you all the same.” You say bluntly and he forgets how to breathe. 

You’ve never said that to them before. You figured now that you didn’t mind. Again, alcohol speaking. But it’s the truth anyway so it’s not a problem.

You smile at Satan before walking back to the center of the living room. Levi groans and you chuckle before you absentmindedly stroke his hair, 

“Look at this babey at heart. His shut-in persona doesn’t invite him out to a lot of parties unlike Asmo so I can understand why he’s like this.”

Your hand strokes Levi’s hair then down to the nape of his neck. He jerks awake and sits up.

“M-MC! W-Where are you touching???” He asks, embarrassed.

“Huh? Your neck? Sorry, is that bad?” You start to retract your hand when he stutters,

“NO! I mean… it’s fine! Just… didn’t think you’d do it that’s all. You’re usually not affectionate.” He blurts out and you retract your hand completely.

“Sorry.” Everyone suddenly notices the change in your mood, especially Satan.

“It’s not bad! I mean! I don’t mind it, MC! I was just surprised that’s all.” Levi, now feeling a bit bad, tries to apologize.

“No no, it’s okay. I don’t mind you saying that.” You smile at him softly.

“That’s a lie.” Simeon says.

“Ah fuck. I forgot angels can detect lies.” You mumble to yourself.

“You can do that?” Asmodeus asks. They didn’t have that ability when they were angels.

“It’s my special ability. I can detect it when it’s very obvious. I can detect when you’re telling the truth too.” Simeon clarifies and everyone nods.

“Well, that brings this topic to a different level.” Belphie says as he leans on Beel.

“It’s fine, you guys, seriously. It’s okay- Levi don’t give me that look.” You take another shot before sighing. They’re not going to let this go.

“Alright fine. You wanna know?” You ask and Satan could sense a spike in your rage but you managed to hold it down.

“Only if you’re comfortable.” Diavolo then says and everyone nods.

“Whatever. It’s obvious you’re not letting it go anyway so for your peace of mind and mine, I’ll tell you.” You lean back on your bean bag and start,

“Back in the human world, there was someone that I liked.”

Cue startled gasps and a sudden spike in jealousy from the rest of them.

“Yeah. Anyway, this person and I… We were close, like best friends. We shared interests and we practically hung out every chance we got. Sure, we were having these deep conversations once in a while and we flirted back and forth but I think the both of us were just playing along with our shenanigans. Until one day, I realized that I was in love with them. I’ve fallen in love with them.” There was a heavy feeling in your heart as you remember these repressed memories.

“Anyway, I talked to one of my friends about it, they said that maybe, it would be better to tell this person how I felt. Because when I realized that I liked them, I didn’t exactly like the feeling of realizing it.”

“What do you mean?” Simeon was the first to break their silenced expressions.

“It was… bad. I mean, it made me overthink. About what-ifs and most likelys. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship which I knew would happen if I do open up about how I felt, but I also didn’t want to be burdened by the feeling of having to hide something as big as this from them. It got bad, I would stop hanging around them because of it but I also craved their affection.”

“Anyway, I decided I would tell them so that, if they do reciprocate my feelings then I’ll be at ease. And if they don’t, then I can start to move on. I don’t want that kind of feeling hanging around my back. It distracts me so the earlier I can get it over with, the better.”

“And what happened then?” Asmo, who looked like he could kill whoever hurt you like this, asked. He knows based on your reactions alone what would be the outcome and it irks him for some reason.

“Well, so we started to hang out again. I tried to test the waters a little, see if maybe I would be able to get positive results if I do confess. I become very affectionate towards people that I like, people I connect with and it shows. To them, I was maybe twice as affectionate. They seem to be on the same page as I am… or… at least I thought they were.”

There was silence as the brothers, minus Mammon since he was knocked out, looked at each other with mixed anger and worry.

“One of our favorite past times was going to the movies, and so I invited them to go see one, and then that's when I planned to do it.” You take in a heavy breath before sighing.

“Right before the movie started, we went to eat and so I tried to ease the conversation in. And once I did say what I meant to say for that day. I was met with a positive answer.” 

Satan saw your fist clench a little too tightly around the glass you were holding, Belphie saw it as well but he didn’t say anything just yet.

“Wait, if the answer was positive-” Diavolo, who, in all good behavior, was listening intently to your story.

“I thought it was positive.” You clarify and everyone stiffened.

“They said that they were open to trying. Open to try and see if we could work as more than friends. I mean, that’s how most romantic couples start right? As friends? Anyway, I was stunned by the feedback because honestly, I was expecting the worst. And I was able to breathe that it wasn’t. I should also say that this was the first time ever in my whole life on Earth that I decided to do something like that. They were that important.”

“And so anyway, we went to the movies. We sat close to each other and I even asked again if they were sure. I even told them that if they were going to reject me, they shouldn’t feel bad for saying so because I was the one who wanted to know and I was the one who threw all of this at their face.”

“And so the movie ended and we were like… normal? There was no awkwardness and no tension and I felt good about that. They even escorted me home. But,”

You take another deep breath and forcefully chug down a shot. 

“Come the next day...”

Silence.

“MC?” Beel was the first to ask when you weren’t talking, “Are you okay?”

“It’s okay, MC, you don’t have to continue.” Lucifer, surprisingly, was the one who said it.

“Nah, it’s already out. Might as well see the end of it.” You try to laugh but the brothers couldn’t return it. Even Luke got quiet.

“So where was I? Oh right, the next day… well… they completely ignored me.”

There was a glass shattering and everyone turned to Satan whose hand was now bleeding. Simeon reached over and healed his cut, another trick the angels can do.

“Sorry, my hand slipped.” Satan said, “Do go on.”

“Lie.” Simeon whispered to him and the Avatar of Wrath just sighed before thanking him.

“Right. So yeah, they completely ignored me. Wouldn’t look at me, wouldn’t talk to me. It’s as if I didn’t exist. And that’s when I knew… that what they said, when they received my feelings when they said that we could try it out, they didn’t mean it.” you look down at your empty glass which was suddenly filled with again and you turned to Solomon who gave you a nod.

He knew you needed Liquid Luck to continue this story and you were grateful for that.

“Did you… talk to them? About it, again, I mean?” Asmo wondered.

“I couldn’t.” You admit.

“Not anymore. I felt crushed, weak, betrayed. I didn’t have the energy to socialize because of it. I shut myself out. It was eating away at me. I kept thinking, where did I go wrong? I thought we were okay? I thought we were on the same page? Did they not like me? Am I unlovable? Did they only say that because they pitied me? Am I not worth it then?”

“That’s crap.” Belphie suddenly says and you lift your head to look at him. The creases on his forehead show how upset he is with this story.

“If they didn’t want to be with you then it would’ve been better for them to reject you outright. Rather than have you hanging like a fool, thinking all these things about yourself because of it.” 

“Yeah, but-”

Asmo cuts you off, “No buts. Belphie is right. I, myself, receive a lot of confessions from different demons, angels, or sometimes even witches, but I always politely turn them down, especially when I can tell that they’re serious about it. Because what’s the point of them hanging on to something that can’t be? If my rejection of them could help them move on and find the right one for them then that’s a better option for me.” 

“Also, they shouldn’t have said that they were willing to try in the first place when they were planning on letting you down eventually. That’s just mean.” Beel nods at Luke’s words.

“So, what happened to this person right after? Dropped dead, I assume?” Lucifer asks casually.

“Haha. No.” You say a bit bland, “It took at least… four months before I got an answer out of them.”

“FOUR MONTHS?!” Diavolo yelled as he stood up from his seat.

You nod as he slumps back on his chair. Clearly, this story was frustrating.

“Yep. I couldn’t face them after receiving that kind of treatment. So I asked my friend, the one who suggested that I confess, I asked them to ask this person what their deal is. And so they did. And that’s when...”

Another deafening silence.

“When they said that they weren’t actually planning on starting something with me. They only said it so that I won’t feel bad for being rejected.”

“WHAT?! Are they an idiot!? What they did to you hurt you even more! Didn’t they realize that?!” Asmo was in a rage. The others were as well but they were all keeping it within themselves.

“Who is this human? I’m gonna pay them a visit!” You laugh a little at Asmo.

“That’s kinda like what my other friend had said. And they also reminded this person of the fact that I explicitly told them that I would appreciate it more if they told me upfront if they were going to reject me. That sure, it will hurt, but at least I could start to get over it without a fuss. But they said that they didn’t want to hurt me.”

“THEY HURT YOU EVEN MORE WITH WHAT THEY DID! I SWEAR! GIVE ME A NAME RIGHT NOW!” Asmo was in his demon form all of a sudden that Satan had to pull him down.

“Asmo, calm down.” You say and hold his hand. He was still fuming and you can feel the heat of his body because of his rage. You kiss his hand, like how a prince would his princess and he freezes.

“It doesn’t bother me anymore. At least not as much.” You correct yourself and lock eyes with the Avatar of Lust. 

What many don’t know is that Asmo was once a cupid, a Guardian of Love, before he became the Avatar of Lust after the fall. This story of yours saddens him but it angers him as well.

“Anyway, after that, I kinda shut myself out for months. I lost a lot of weight because I wasn’t eating anything, didn’t talk to any of my friends or even my parents, I was just in my room, not really doing anything. I was unmotivated.” at the mention of your loss of weight, Beel’s face hardened and his twin had to ground him because he was about to break the bottle he was holding.

“Yeah, eventually, I stopped pitying myself and decided to take the high road. But I became… well, difficult to be intimate with or a little cold, you might say. The affectionate side of me blacked out. Sometimes it returns, and it kind of sickens me because I feel like I’m reverting to my old self who’s vulnerable to heartbreak and I no longer want that. I’ve had enough of it after that. I hate that side of me so much. I try not to be too affectionate anymore because I feel that… that it will bite me back in the ass again."

"I'm only affectionate towards you guys because… I do feel a different connection towards all of you. And I don't feel weird about it at all and well… You and I have to have a deeper connection for me to be openly affectionate towards you. And it’s not because I’m picky...”

“We know.” Satan says as he walks over to sit right next to you.

“We don’t think you’re picky! Not at all!” Levi adds with a shy tone and you chuckle.

“You’re free to be affectionate towards any of us, MC.” Beel then says.

"And it won't bite you back like what happened before. We like it when you're affectionate, we really do." Asmo nods. 

“And if sometimes you’re not. Then that’s okay too. We'll understand.” Satan concludes. 

Suddenly everyone was looking at you with soft looks and smiles and it’s not that you’re an empath but you can clearly feel their love and appreciation for you.

“Truth. Everyone here is speaking the truth.” Simeon says and you instantly burst into tears that they all start to panic.

“MC! SHIT! DON’T CRY!!” Asmo hugs you tight.

“Levi this is your fault!” Luke accuses.

“What!? I said I was sorry! I didn’t mean to suddenly open up such a sensitive topic!” Levi blurts out.

You start laughing a little at the exchange and Asmo pulls away from you.

“Don’t cry anymore, okay?” He asks as he dries your tears and you nod slowly before giving Asmo a peck on the lips.

“HEY! What was that for?!” Levi protests but he shuts up when you pull at him and kiss him on the cheek.

“It’s a thank you.” You smile and look at all of them until,

“MY GRIMM!” Mammon then yells awake before he looks around.

“Oh. Did I miss anything?”

You sigh and everyone shakes their head.

"Listen, this is all well and good but," Belphie mutters and everyone turns to him, he was in his demon form. 

"This human, do they have a name? I promise I'll go easy." 

"Belphie, no."

Belphie, yes.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOW. You're still here? If you're reading this note then that means you finished the entire thing. Wow, I congratulate you. You manage to go through all that nonsense hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, oof. Were you expecting a completely funny episode? Well, too bad :) Welcome to author projects their past trauma on the MC.
> 
> (I tried to be funny tho.)


End file.
